


It's 2018

by Starofwinter



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, Pre-OT3, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Who better to listen to your inner conflict about attractive heroes than your sister?  (Hint: everyone.)





	It's 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Shuri and T'Challa's sibling dynamic in the movie, and this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

“You  _ like _ him,” Shuri sing-songs smugly, and T’Challa groans and drops his head back.

“And if I do?”  He has to salvage some kind of dignified response, or his sister will never let him hear the end of it.

“It’s twenty-eighteen, brother, go for it!”

“But Nakia-”

“Thinks he’s hot too,” he lifts his head and stares at her until she groans and rolls her eyes, “ _ Please _ , you think we don’t talk about boys besides you?  She can look, just like you.”  She makes a dismissive noise.  “Besides, if  _ you _ don’t ask him out, I will.”

“You will not!”

Shuri cackles at him.  “I  _ will _ , just to see the look on your face.”  She prods at him with the stylus in her hand.  “Now get out of my lab and go talk to Nakia, and you can  _ both _ ask Sam Wilson out.  Shoo!”  He leaves, huffing to himself about the lack of sympathy, as Shuri mimics him between giggles.


End file.
